Just another day at camp
by bubblecloudz
Summary: AU (basically the war never happened, but the camps still meet? Just go with it) Piper somehow has Aphrodites Blessing again. Percy just has to voice his opinion.


**Fic written based on this promt from loveretriever:**

 **100+ words**

 **Any world, but main character must be wearing something yellow**

 **Mention the weather**

 **This fic basically ignores HoO but uses the characters. IDK, I had the idea. Does that make this AU? Or crack? I don't know.**

* * *

Piper cursed her mother for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. A drunken bet had led to her somehow invoking the so-called blessing of Aphrodite, and made her look like some Barbie. She growled. Loudly. A pre-teen Hermes boy heard her and ran off to find Jason to calm her down, fearing the wrath of the resident beauty queen. Piper ran her fingers through her hair to try to get the perfect curls to stop being so, well, perfect. She sighed as each strand bounced back into what could only be described as photo-shop level beauty. Now, most people would love to have the blessing of Aphrodite, as many of her envious half-siblings demonstrated through their oh-so-original sneers that morning. But Piper _hated_ the attention it gave her, and was pretty sure that whatever she did for the bet made her mother mad and this was in fact a punishment. Piper sighed again. Her day could not possibly get any worse.

"Hey Pipes!" A loud voice rang out. Piper groaned and turned to face Percy as he made his way over to her. Percy and Piper had an odd relationship. He and Zhang seemed to be the only people immune to her charms, at least when she wasn't trying. She was immensely grateful for this, as it was bad enough with random strangers but she really didn't want Annabeth or Hazel coming after her for stealing their boyfriends. Piper shuddered. The horror.

"Ay Jackson," Piper halfheartedly tried to start before realising Percy had his mouth open in disgust. "What?" she demanded, knowing the disgust could be due to anything from the fact she looked even better than normal or that she was eating a tofu burger. Percy was weird like that.

"You're… what are you _wearing_?" Percy eventually got out, still looking at her with a disgusted sneer. Piper blinked. Then blinked again. Percy, dressing usually in the same 3 t-shirts was not someone know for his taste in fashion. Piper looked down to check what she was wearing, and saw the hideous yellow t-shirt that she had 'rescued' from the bins outside a thrift shop. She smirked.

"Oh, this old thing? I had hoped it'd draw away attention from the hair but, it doesn't seem to have worked" she announced to the still shocked Percy and the growing crowd (sass-battles between Percy and Piper were a daily occurrence and most money was made through betting on the winners) "in fact, it seems to have helped" she ended with a cheeky hair flip. She didn't believe it, but if it annoyed Percy it was counted as a win. Percy snorted and looked her up and down.

"I do not like it, beauty queen. I do not think you look good today." He stated as if his opinion was gospel and started to make his way back to the fencing arena. This would have been the end of it, if it were not for the sudden appearance of Jason Grace.

"What did you say about my girlfriend?" He growled as he marched his over to Percy. Piper blinked. Then blinked again. "They must both still be drunk" she muttered to herself, and sat down on a nearby rock. Once those two got going, there was no stopping them.

"So to block a feint, you must first dodge. Oh, shut up Travis you asked for me to do these instructions so be quiet!" Annabeth yelled at the hyperactive teen. She blew out noisily and glanced around. Percy had offered to help her train some of the newly claimed kids, but he seemed to have forgotten. Probably was too hung-over, she mused. Thunder boomed. Drew, who had just been watching up until then looked up at the sky in annoyance.

"Urgh, if it starts to rain my hair is going to get ruined! And I don't even have the Blessing to protect me…" she moaned and tried to push herself further under the tree se was hiding under. Annabeth froze. Thunder? Rain? In _camp_? That meant only one thing. The boys were fighting again. She sighed and straightened her back. The newbie's darted their eyes at each other.

"Come with me," she ordered "and I'll show you what happens if you try to mess around when I'm hung-over" with that somewhat anti-climatic statement, she turned and walked towards the fight drawing her knife as she did so.

The rule 'Avoid Annabeth if hung-over at all costs' quickly became the first rule any new recruit learnt.

* * *

 **Please review! Or tell me how to to improve my dialogue, I'm all ears for pointers!**


End file.
